


A Curse Convinced

by Msynergy



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Found Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msynergy/pseuds/Msynergy
Summary: Eda doesn’t always fight her inner demon, but when she does it’s about Luz.Spoilers for "Agony of a Witch"
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 170
Collections: All things Disney





	A Curse Convinced

**Author's Note:**

> "Gravity Falls" easter-egg in this one for those interested.

She half expected a rerun, as Luz would call it, of being cursed when the lights finally went out.

But while the blackish grey void was typical, she had an eerie feeling that she had company. 

“You took your time, witch.”

She whirled towards the awful voice with a wince, nails on a chalkboard sounded better, posed as if Owlbert were still there to fight with her.

“Magic does not work here, remember?”

She saw its smile before the rest of the Owl Beast emerged from the void, a twisted version of her own, and she snarled back.

“Haven’t you done enough damage for one day?! Get lost!”

It’d never occurred to her just how freaking big she was in cursed form until the creature loomed over her. It was a wonder Luz wanted to stick around at all after that first elixir-less night.

“Ah, that night, I had fun. The tiny demon, easy to scare, and the human, so fragile–” 

She grabbed a fistful of oversized ear, yanking down hard so it and she were nose to nose.

“You bring Luz into this and magic or not I’ll break every bone in your face!”

The beast had the decency to look startled at least, even if it was an empty threat. It had the reins, literally, but she wasn’t about to dignify that fact. Letting go of its ear with a shove, she turned on her heel and stomped off. Maybe there was no end to the void, but anywhere was better than being around her inner demon.

“No, not human. Owlet. I understand now.”

She froze.

“Oh yeah? And what would you know about that?” She refused to turn around.

“Your first lesson, witch. All magic comes from somewhere, even curses. I was my own once, I did not wear your face.

She turned then, but didn’t step closer.

“You do not win at loss.”

She wanted to argue, to scream that she’d just used the last of her magic to save one of the few people who meant anything to her in her miserable life and she’d likely never see them again.

But then, she realized, it didn’t mean she hadn't won, it meant that nobody won, ever.

She shook her head, “Ya know, you’re pretty wise for a curse beast, must be from hanging out with me for all these years, huh?”

“And you never admit you are wrong. But you care for the owlet, and they care for you, so I will help.”

“Wait, what?”

“It is as I said.”

“Yeah, I heard you bird-brain! But why? What’s the catch?”

“No catch. I cannot be broken by love, but I am convinced by it. When the time is right, you will have control.”

She watched, stunned as the creature dissolved into the void, but quickly picked up her jaw from the floor and cracked her neck for good measure.

The beast said to be ready, so she would do just that.

She just hoped Luz hadn’t already done something even more reckless like stage a rescue mission.

“Oh, that’s precisely what she’s doing,” she sighed, but couldn’t stop a smile.

“Hang in there, kid, I’ll be back soon.”


End file.
